1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a nail polish remover composition in a container with a special dispensing cap.
2. The Related Art
Nail polish remover compositions consist essentially of one or more solvents capable of dissolving a nail applied lacquer. Typically, the solvent will be a relatively volatile material such as acetone or ethyl acetate. More recently, some of the volatile solvent has been replaced by water, glycols and other less volatile liquids to comply with environmental regulations.
Traditional packaging for nail polish remover has been a narrow-neck bottle with a relatively wide opening covered by a screw-on cap. Over time some aesthetic and functional improvements have been added to the packaging. For instance, most commercial bottles are now bell-shaped and have grip lines along the narrowest section of the neck. Consumers can thus more securely hold the bottle. Beyond these changes, there has been little further improvement.
In using a polish remover product, the consumer normally requires a two-handed operation with one hand to hold the bottle and the other to unscrew the cap. Thereafter, a cotton ball is usually placed across the bottle mouth, the bottle is slightly inverted and the cotton ball allowed to absorb polish remover liquid. The consumer must then two-handedly replace the cap while balancing the soaked cotton ball or alternatively leave the bottle open resulting in solvent evaporating. The procedure is clearly cumbersome, results in loss of solvent and pollutes the air.
Sometimes application of the cotton ball to the open mouth of the bottle results in spillage. At the very least, the transfer technique is highly variable in its delivery of solvent remover to cotton ball. There is an evident need for an improved system in delivering nail polish remover to a consumer's nails.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nail polish remover product which avoids spillage of remover and minimizes volatilization losses.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish remover product that can be manipulated with a single hand in opening and closing the product container.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish remover product whose container is fitted with a cap for controlling the amount of solvent delivered to an applied cotton ball and offers a mating surface between the cotton ball and product container orifice.